Team Sinister Outcasted
by Sinistaria
Summary: A Group of outcasts known as "Team Sinister" are best friends, but they en dup going through much drama, and pain, and depresssion, and its only sophomore year in hoghschool. can the friends survive it all? or will they seperate and be lost forever...
1. Characters of Team Sinister

**Characters of "Team Sinister"**

**Team Sinister-**** all pretty loyal to their friends (outcasts =p)**

Namara-Ky Star- (a.k.a. Star) Long-blonde hair with black tips, Dark-blue eyes, fair-skinned, kinda short in height, weras mostly dark colors, shy, determined, and Loyal to the outmost to her friends.

Summer Collin- Shoulder-length-black hair, brown eyes, tan, bold, outgoing, some temper, kind, odd, and funny -Dating Bobby Roberts

Celia Tinsley-Roe- brownish-red hair, brown eyes, short in height, very kind, and Loyal

Loreli Jones- (a.k.a. Lori) very tall, medium-length-brown hair, brown eyes, kind, funny, loves superheroes

Katie Snow- also very tall, long-brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, sweet and perky -Dating Ben White

Vincent Jameson- (a.k.a. Vinny) average height, short-brown hair, brown eyes, very funny, nice, dreamful… yet lovable

Luke Bass- short-black-curly hair, brown eyes, sweet, quiet, more or less likes to be alone, unless with T.S.

Hector Altus- short-blondish-brown hair, green-blue eyes, glasses, funny, very smart, great in Latin Class, wears a lot of black or dark colors -Dating Viola Amber

Bobby Roberts- short-curly-brownish-blonde hair, brownish-green eyes, glasses, fair-skinned, obnoxious, funny, and nice -Dating Summer Collin

Ben White- goofy kid with blondish hair, green-blue eyes, sweet and adorable -Dating Katie Snow

Jake Ginger- redish-orange hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, glasses, funny, loves video games

Gino Curtis- brown hair, very pretty blue eyes, kinda tan, sometimes annoying but kind

Sol- very tall, very short dark-brown hair, mixed, very kind, funny, likes some anime, loves football

**The Dark Hearts**- They used to be part of Team Sinister, but first, Dash broke up with Star, cutting a major tie, then Vinny and Mitch kept fighting, then Mitch broke up with Summer, they all eventually lied and left the group, creating there own little group. TS calls them the Dark Hearts. Not to be trusted

Dashel Christopher- (a.k.a. Dash) short curly black hair with brown eyes, pale, lanky, arrogant -Best friends with Mitch, ex-boyfriend of Star

Mitchel Staus- (a.k.a. Mitch) long brown hair, brown-green eyes, usually wears sunglasses, wears a lot of black, snarky, egotistical - ex-boyfriend of Summer

Waren Brenaden- medium length brown curly hair with brown eyes, stocky, medium height

Sarah Doni- medium length brown hair, straight or curly, brown eyes, tan -Dating Zale West

Zale West- tall, short brown hair, green eyes, loves football, kinda quiet -Dating Sarah Doni

Daskin Yuri- (a.k.a. Dass) short dusky-brown hair, hazel eyes, Russian, same height as Dash, also quiet

Kiki Rodriguez- long black hair, dark brown eyes, tan -Sister of Jose Rodriguez

Jose Rodriguez- short black hair, dark brown eyes, ninth grader

Cole Marshall- blue-black hair, bright green eyes, short, likes rubix cubes

Maria Shole- long redish-brown hair, brown eyes, short, fake, valley-girl

Amanda Rogers- (a.k.a. Mandy) orange-red hair, brown eyes, skinny (toothpick), fake, valley-girl, snobby

**Extras**

Tessa Rones- (a.k.a. Tess)- long black hair, icy-blue eyes, normal height, senior, worked at "Roller Rink" -Dating Dante Martin, friends with the group

Dante Martin- long dark-brown hair, brown eyes, tall, out of school, older then his girlfriend- Tessa Rones

Sasha Gwendali- medium length redish brown hair with bangs, green eyes, short, ninth grader, friends with th group

Viola Amber- short brown hair, brown eyes, goes to another high school -Dating Hector Altus

Thomas Summers- really short black hair, dark-brown eyes, tan, Puerto Rican, skate boarder, in a group of skate boarders, sexist, egotistical, and twiggy, - ex-boyfriend of Star, friends with the group

James Masterson- very tall, short-blondish-brown eyes, dark brown eyes, on the football team, funny, short-tempered -Best friends with Bobby Roberts and Star, and ex-boyfriend of Star, friends with the group

Rashelle Hughs- long red hair, brown eyes, somewhat friends with Star and Summer

Brunden Gage- long black Mohawk, blue eyes, glasses, normal height, good friend, drop-out, friends with the group

Lindsey Stotch - brownish-blonde hair, green eyes, friends with the group

Tyler Smith- short brown hair, brown eyes, tan, friends with the group -Dating Lindsey Stotch

Nasher Nesdit- (a.k.a. Nash)- short blonde hair, blue eyes, pale, always wears a hat, aggressive, jealous -ex-boyfriend of Star, lives in Ohio

Eric Lindstrum- tall, blonde hair, green eyes, glasses

John- black curly hair, brown eyes, pale, supposed to be a senior, but is a sophmore, friens with the group

**HIM**

Lye Frewin- tall, strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, arrogant - ex-boyfriend of Summer. sex offender against many, including Summer, Star, and Rashelle, lives in Kentucky, is a sophomore in high school


	2. Prologue

**Prologue ~**

My name is Namara-Kay Star, but my friends mainly just call me "Star". I have blonde hair with black tips and blue eyes. I don't believe I'm very pretty even though all my friends insist I am. I'm kind of a wayward girl, I'm not very well known around school, except for the people I call family, and then those others who choose to listen to rumors instead of truth. Oh well, I don't care about that.

I am part of an amazing group of friends. I wouldn't trade them for all the money in the world. With them, I actually feel like I belong for once, not shunned because of the ignorance in the eyes of others. I've always had close friends, but I've never had _this, _besides the close friends I did have all joined the group I'm in now. I care about every single person in this group, almost at the cost of my life, I would do nearly anything for them. They are my life, my everything. We do so much together. We've had good times….and bad times…

Who are we?

We are known as Team Sinister.

I know the name probably sounds weird, and we probably sound like a gang, but no, we aren't. We are just a group of outcast with a funny cool name, funny. The group has always been here. It started in the ninth grade. But our name didn't come around until the second nine weeks of that year. That is when we truly established ourselves as a group or _team._

Our name was created by Vinny. Even though he didn't ask the rest of us first, he named our group after our oldest member at the time, a junior and seventeen years old, _Tessa Rones_. Sinister was her supposed nickname for "years", before she joined us, _she says_.

Even though we weren't happy with Vinny, the name stuck and we've had it ever since.

Now most people look at us with looks of amusement, ro they scowl, all because we are a little different. But we don't care, we stick up for ourselves and our friends and we stay who we are.

We may be hated, or unknown around most people but we still have outside friends.

No matter how many times we got kicked out of our lunch areas by administrators because we were "too loud" or our morning areas because of the same thing, we always stayed together. Most of us anyways….


End file.
